1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a developing unit and an image forming apparatus equipped with the same, the developing unit being divided into a developing cartridge and a developing agent cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium in accordance with an input signal. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a complex machine combining the functions of the above-mentioned appliances.
Such an image forming apparatus includes a body configured to stack recording media, to supply the stacked recording media, to support various elements received therein, and to drive the elements, and a developing unit mounted to the body, to form an image on a recording medium.
Developing units may be classified into a one-piece type developing unit and a two-piece type developing unit in accordance with printing speed, developing system, system layout, etc.
In the two-piece type developing unit, a section to form an image and a section to supply developing agent are separated from each other in the form of a developing cartridge and a developing agent cartridge, which are detachably mounted to the body in an individual manner, respectively. The developing agent stored in the developing agent cartridge is supplied to the developing cartridge. Developing agent remaining within the developing cartridge after use thereof, namely, waste developing agent, is again discharged into the developing agent cartridge.